


Clint “Monkey Toes” Barton

by Paciboy77



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paciboy77/pseuds/Paciboy77
Summary: Clint has a very important question.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Non-Sexual Age Play Fics (MCU)





	Clint “Monkey Toes” Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblueelectricblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/gifts).



> This is for blueblueelectricblue, who is one of my very favorite humans around! Thank you for all that you do (that is to say, for putting up with my silly little boy nonsense!) and encouraging me to write! Love you!

Clint curled his toes, looking at the, curiously. He wondered to himself just why Momma called him Monkey Toes when, when he didn’t even really have monkey toes! They weren’t hairy or ridiculously flexible, just normal little-boy toes. 

This required some Serious Contemplation. 

And who better to contemplate with than his stuffed hawk, Feather? Feather was Clint’s trusted companion; just like Stevie had his sky-blue blankie and Bruce had his Special Jingle Block, Clint had Feather. So he turned to his stuffie and asked aloud, “Feather? Why does Momma call me Monkey Toes?”

He waited for Feather’s wise and sagacious answer, but before she could say anything, Momma stepped into Clint’s room. “Hey, little hawk,” she smiled. She always, always knew what headspace Clint was in. It was a part of her special Momma powers repertoire. “How are we doing today, solynshko?”

Clint grinned at his momma. “Doin’ good,” he said shyly. “‘S mornin’ time. Gotta do mornin’ stuff.” 

At this, Natasha chuckled. “Absolutely right, sweet boy. Let’s start with your diaper, hm? I think someone’s got a squishy bum.”

“Nuh-uh!” Clint whined, but Natasha was already crossing the room to lift his night shirt and peer at his diaper. “Yuh-huh,” she teased. “See, all the bows and arrows have disappeared.” Tony had made all of the littles special diapers. Clint’s had bows and arrows. Even Stevie got some cool cloth ones made to be extra-absorbent (he had a tendency to wet heavily. Uncle Bucky called him a super soaker, which made Stevie blush). 

“‘M wet,” Clint conceded, and lay back on his bed while Natasha got out all the necessary supplies. “Clinty, would you like a pull-up or a diaper today?” She asked, rummaging in the closet. 

“Big boy undies!” The little boy piped up. “Wanna wear big boy undies.”

“Nope, non-negotiable. I think someone’s maybe a bit too little for pull-ups today, too,” Nat mused to herself, taking in the state of Clint’s diaper. “Let’s get a fresh diaper on you, baby boy.”

That had Clint blushing red, feeling very small and very cared for indeed. “Momma?” he asked as Natasha began to change him. “Why d’you call me Monkey Toes?”  
Natasha smiled at him. She always felt like Clint was a little rosy ray of sunshine, one that warmed her from the inside out. She was always smiling around big him, but little him? Forget it, she was as sappy as a pine tree. She didn’t mind this vulnerability on either of their parts; in fact, she cherished it, held it close like a miniature sun. 

Her miniature sun looked up at her, waiting for her answer.

“I call you Monkey Toes,” she began, “because you’re my little monkey. You’re silly and hyper, and of course we all know how mischievous you can be.” She reached over to tickle under his chin, drawing a surprised, happy giggle out of him. “But mostly I call you Monkey Toes for one reason.”

“Mm?” Clint gazed up at her, wide-eyed.

“Because monkey toes,” Natasha grinned, “Are Momma’s very favorite snack!” And she leaned down to nibble on Clint’s toes, making him laugh and laugh and laugh, back arching off the bed as he shrieked.

The day passed calmly enough; all of the littles seemed subdued due to the rainy weather, even Clint. It was a very good thing, she reflected as Clint lay his head in her lap, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he closed his eyes, that she had a little sun right here to combat the clouds.


End file.
